


I Had a Plan and Everything...

by A_G_Sawyer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's smarter than that and it's sexy, Definite Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Games, He lost the ring, Hide and Seek, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plans that get messed up, Poor Cullen doesn't know how to handle it, Romance, Rough Sex, Teasing, Treasure Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_G_Sawyer/pseuds/A_G_Sawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen plans on asking Mirriam to marry him, but she finds out where he wants to take her and thinks it's a little bit silly. So she takes matters into her own hands, much to Cullen's fright. But before she can get what she wants, Cullen figures out her wicked treachery and turns the tables back on her. </p>
<p>This is ridiculously smutty. But it was in my head and I had to get it out. So now you get to read it. :) The first chapter is Mirriam's thwarting of Cullen's plans. The second is a whole lot of smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_My dearest Inquisitor,_

_If you can find the time today after your sparring match with Bull, will you please meet me in the clearing near the woods outside of Skyhold? I’d like to spend some time alone with you and it’s such a beautiful day. I eagerly await your reply._

_Ever yours,_

_Cullen_

 

Cullen paced back and forth in his study, stopping only to occasionally shake his head and rub the back of his neck. He muttered to himself as he walked and jumped when a knock came at his door.

“Enter,” he called out. The door opened and one of his soldiers walked in, concern on his face.

“You wanted to see me, Commander?” He asked, his voice shaking as though he thought his Commander was angry with him.

“Oh, yes. Will you please deliver this note to the Inquisitor?” Cullen handed him an envelope and frowned at the obvious look of relief on the soldier’s face. He wondered if he’d scared the poor boy when he’d yelled at him from the ramparts to come to his office. The soldier turned to leave and Cullen stopped him for a moment.

“Thank you, soldier. Thomas, right? Thank you, Thomas,” he said, trying to sound light hearted, but the smile on his face was strained and uncomfortable. Instead of looking and sounding lighthearted, he looked and sounded as though he were in pain.

“Are… are you alright, Commander?”

“What? Yes! Of course I’m fabulous, marvelous even!” Cullen’s grin was forced as he blinked at his own words and cleared his throat. “Yes. I’m fine,” he said.

Thomas nodded, eyes wary, and left. Cullen shook his head. He seriously needed to calm down. He’d planned to meet with Mirriam in an hour and he could feel his heart racing as he played out the plan in his mind. If he couldn’t get a handle on his own nerves, he was going to sputter and unceremoniously stumble his way through this whole thing. He knew Mirriam loved him, so at least he wasn’t terrified of her reaction, but he was unbelievably nervous. Maker, he wanted this to be perfect!

He hoped she’d be free, he’d tried to clear her schedule without alerting her to it. But he knew it was nearly impossible not to alert his dear little assassin. She was as bad as Leliana. Trying to hide from her was like trying to hide from oxygen. It simply didn’t happen.

Cullen continued pacing as he practiced his words to himself, pulling a gold ring out of his pocket and examining it before slipping it into his desk drawer.

 

***

Mirriam lay on the roof of Cullen’s tower, silently perched, watching him pace through the hole in his thatching. When the poor soldier came in, he’d reacted in that adorable way he does when he’s nervous. But she didn’t know why he was nervous. At least, she didn’t know until he started speaking to himself. Mirriam’s heart skipped a beat as she heard the words he spoke aloud and saw the glint of sunlight off the tiny piece of metal in his hand.

Barely able to contain herself, she deftly climbed down from the roof and landed on the grounds outside. She walked casually across the courtyard until she heard Thomas the soldier call to her. Stopping, a look of total nonchalance on her face, she answered.

“Yes?”

“I have a message from the Commander,” Thomas said. Mirriam accepted it and opened the envelope. Thomas started to leave, but Mirriam stopped him with a word.

“Wait,” she held her hand up as she read the message and smiled. She looked up at Thomas and spoke. “Tell him I’ll be there,” she said, smiling, a plan forming in her mind. Thomas nodded and headed back toward Cullen’s tower.

Mirriam knew the clearing he’d written about. It was pretty, she’d give him that, but it wasn’t exactly a special place. She’d considered all the possible options he had available to him and wondered why he’d selected such an odd location. She decided to investigate.

When she entered the clearing, she was quite underwhelmed. He could have, at least, made it a little more romantic. He only had forty-five minutes left, he wouldn’t have time to dress it up now. She realized he probably thought it was romantic just as it was, because it was outside of Skyhold, away from all the people. But it wasn’t theirs. She thought maybe he needed a little assistance.

Returning to her own quarters, she wrote several messages on various pieces of parchment and returned to the clearing, checking first to be sure he was not there himself. When she saw the coast was clear, she attached the message to the largest tree with an arrow, giggling to herself and moved on to her next destination, stealthily whisking her way through people.

 

***

Cullen had ordered a bath before he’d called Thomas in, and since he knew Mirriam would be waiting for him in forty five minutes, he decided to go take advantage of the hot water now. He took his feather trimmed cloak off and rested it on his armor stand. He unfastened all his armor, which felt like it took forever, and put it away as well. Grateful that he had a few minutes to himself, he headed to the bath.

When he got there, he peeled his clothing off and climbed into the hot water, reveling in the burn across his aching muscles. He really needed to calm down. His nerves were overbearing and he could feel his muscles tense all over again every time he thought of what he was about to do.

What if she said no? He shook his head and cursed himself. He couldn’t think that way. She loved him, he loved her. She had to say yes, didn’t she? But what if she wasn’t ready yet? What if she didn’t want this? What if- he suddenly inhaled, realizing he’d been holding his breath for several minutes while he ran through all the possible scenarios. He forced himself to breathe slowly and laid back against the tub wall, focusing only on the heat and his heart rate.

 

***

Mirriam hid in the room across from Cullen’s, watching him leave. When he was out of sight, she snuck into his room, using her own key, and shut the door behind her. She ran to the desk, digging through the trinkets and papers he had stashed in the drawer until she found the little gold band. Taking it, she tucked it into her pocket and made her way back out of the room, watching for Cullen, who was nowhere to be seen. Grinning, Mirriam left.

 

***

When Cullen was done with his bath, he finally felt relaxed. He was calm, his nerves were steady, and he was completely ready to meet Mirriam in the clearing. He was excited now, still nervous, but excited. He dressed and made his way back to his tower. Combing through his unruly curls, he fixed his hair to his liking and went to the desk to retrieve the ring. He opened the drawer and shifted the papers and trinkets.

His heart stopped.

The ring was gone. It was gone! How could it be gone?! He checked his pockets to make sure he’d hadn't only imagined putting it in the drawer, but no luck. Another knock came to his door. Frazzled and irritated, Cullen yelled.

“What!” The door opened and Thomas came in again with a board in his hand.

“I’m sorry, Commander, um... Josephine... asked me to bring you this report! Right away, she said!” Cullen stalked toward Thomas, but in his too quick frustration, he banged his hip on the corner of the desk and cried out in pain, his hands reaching for the tender spot.

“Just put it on the desk and go away!” Cullen said, a little too harshly. Thomas nodded quickly and ran out of the room. Cullen swore, but was too irritated to feel bad for scaring the kid again.

He dug through his desk once more, flustered and nervous all over again. Maker’s breath, he’d just taken a bath to fix this very problem! Now what was he going to do? He set his hands on his desk, closing his eyes in frustration, and noticed the report, very much not in Josephine’s script.

 

_Dearest Cullen,_

_I look forward to our time alone today. I will be waiting for you. Please don’t be late. Some of your soldiers said you seemed a little hassled this afternoon. I hope your mood improves. I’d truly love to see you in high spirits when we meet._

_All my love,_

_Mirriam_

 

Cullen sighed. She was going to be there waiting for him. He couldn’t just leave her there. He supposed he could explain the whole situation and why he didn’t have a ring right then. That didn’t seem very gentlemanly though, and he really wanted it to be right.

He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck again. He decided he would just meet with her and figure the rest out when he got there. After all, she was good at improvisation, maybe she would appreciate his attempt. He prayed to the Maker that he could figure something out before he got to the clearing.

 

When Cullen made it to the clearing, he saw that Mirriam was not, in fact, waiting for him, and he narrowed his eyes. It was not like her to be late, especially when she’d specifically requested that he _not_  be late. Maybe her training session with Bull went on longer than she’d expected. Or maybe she’d gotten injured! His mind came up with a thousand different possibilities and he started pacing again.

After a few minutes, he realized he was being ridiculous and he sat down on a stump and looked up. He noticed the parchment hanging by an arrow from a tree and went to inspect it. Pursing his lips, sighing and chuckling, he read the note.

 

_Cullen,_

_By now you've probably, hopefully, figured out that I’m not meeting you here. But perhaps you can find me… it’ll be a little game of hide and seek. You may find me where the sun’s colorful rays beam down upon the velvet plane, their warmth doing nothing to ease the burden that lies within. Or, you may not._

_Yours forever,_

_Mirriam_

 

Cullen rubbed his eyes. This was going to be more difficult than he imagined. Why would she not meet him here? What was she playing at? But, he decided, she loved her games and he supposed he wasn't really that surprised. Chuckling again, he tore the note off the arrow and read it again, the missing ring no longer on his mind. It had to be a clue, he thought. Hide and seek, he thought, very clever.

Cullen thought about the words. The sun’s colorful rays… the sun usually had white or yellow rays, unless it was sunset, he supposed. Or sunrise, even. He wasn't sure what that meant, so he moved on to the next part. Velvet plane, he thought. There wasn't much velvet in Skyhold. Some of Vivienne’s dresses were velvet, but hardly flat, and he doubted Mirriam would be with Vivienne.

He considered the last part, the burden that lies within. There were a great many burdens here, and most of them for the Inquisitor. All at once, everything clicked. Of course! She was talking about her throne. The sun shone down through the stained glass. Her throne, padded with a velvet cushion, was where she sat in judgement, a heavy burden indeed.

Thrilled that he’d cracked the puzzle, he folded the note and stuck it in his pocket. He rushed to the main hall, only somewhat crestfallen when it was simply another note occupying her throne instead of her.

 

_My dearest Commander,_

_I congratulate you on your first success! But know this, my games do not end so quickly. I only hope you can make your way to me. I long for your kiss, as I longed for it the first time. Please come to me, my love,_

_Your loving Inquisitor,_

_Mirriam_

 

Cullen laughed as he read this note. Of course she wouldn't have been so easily discovered. He thought about the words she wrote and decided this one was much simpler than the last. She longed for his kiss as she did the first time. She must be on the battlements! Cullen folded this note as well and ran to the place he’d first kissed her.

His eyes narrowed when she was not there either, but he spotted yet a third note. His eyebrow cocked, he yanked the note out from under the rock that held it in place.

 

_My brave Lion,_

_You’ve made it this far, don’t give up hope! I’m waiting for you still. Perhaps our Blessed Andraste can help you find me. You grow closer with every step. I eagerly await your strong arms. Hurry, my love!_

_As ever,_

_Your dear Lamb_

 

Cullen sighed and tilted his head back. This was not how this was supposed to go. But he couldn’t deny that it was fun. And so very like Mirriam. Looking down at the note again, he read it once more. This must be suggesting the Chantry, he couldn’t imagine where else she might be referring to. With a little less bounce in his step, knowing she’d probably not be there either, he made his way to the Chantry. As he entered, he saw Leliana leaning against the altar.

“I see you’ve found your Lady’s riddles. You’re doing well if you’ve made it this far,” she said.

“Oh, Maker, Leliana, what is this all about? I’ve been stressing about this all day long and now she’s turned this whole adventure around on me. I don’t know how much more I can handle!”

“It’s alright, Commander. She only asked me to give you this,” Leliana held out the coin he’d given Mirriam for luck so many months ago. “She said you’d know what it means.”

Cullen accepted the coin and furrowed his brow, flipping the coin over and over in his hand. Leliana walked out as he thought about it.

Cullen slapped his forehead when he realized what the message was, feeling stupider by the minute. He ran to the stable and called for a horse, which he mounted and rode out of the walls of Skyhold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut. Lots of fluff. Cullen's a sweetie.

Mirriam sat on a blanket on the docks, her boots at her side, bare feet dangling off the edge, looking out toward the lake. Cullen was right, it really was peaceful here. The air blew into her face, the breeze sending her hair in streams out behind her. She felt so calm and quiet. She’d been here for over an hour before she finally heard the telltale sound of hooves on the dirt. Looking back, she saw her Commander riding in, an incredulous expression painting his face.

“Sweet Maker, Mirriam. Was that really necessary?” Cullen asked as he climbed off the horse, nearly getting his foot caught in the stirrup. He, very ungracefully, caught his balance and blushed as Mirriam giggled. Mirriam strode over to him and smiled before planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I missed you, my love,” she said.

“Yes, as it turns out, I missed you as well. Several times, in fact,” he said, smiling back. Mirriam laughed.

“Oh, it’s all in good fun.”

Cullen looked into her eyes and pressed his lips to hers once again, always surprised by how much she made him love her more.

His stomach dropped when he remembered his reason for meeting her in the first place and the missing ring.

“So, my love, you wanted some alone time. Here we are, very much alone,” Mirriam said.

“Ah, yes. Yes we are, at that,” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck again and turned away from Mirriam, trying to figure out what to do next.

“I assume you had a reason for so formally inviting me out. You don’t normally send a soldier with a note to ask me for time. So, what’s on your mind?” Cullen chuckled and shook his head.

“I confess, I had a reason. And now… I’m afraid it’s not quite worked out the way I wanted. I-” he paused and considered his words, digging his foot into the dirt, his head down. “I wanted to surprise you with something. A gift, you might say. But-”

He blushed again and looked at Mirriam, who looked… smug. Why did she look smug? Cullen narrowed his eyes, a suspicion blossoming in his mind.

“I had a gift for you. But someone took it before I had the chance to give it to you. So,” he looked around and smiled at her innocently, “I guess you’ll just have to wait until I can find it again.” Cullen prayed he was right. Mirriam shot him a shocked glare.

“But… Cullen! Can’t you even tell me what it was, at least?” Cullen glanced at her, a sorrowful look on his face.

“Oh, no dear. I couldn’t possibly. It would ruin the surprise,” his smile turned wicked and he could see a battle playing out in Mirriam’s eyes. So, he was right. “But we can still spend time together. I mean, we’re all the way out here, back on our first date-” he stopped suddenly. Of course, oh, how could he have been so stupid? His face betrayed his dawning realization.

“Aaaaand there it is….” Mirriam said. Cullen looked at her, blinking.

“Are you seriously telling me my idea wasn’t good enough for you? You had to go behind my back and change my entire plan without my knowledge? And you stole…” he glared at her, a grin threatening to undo him. Mirriam smiled innocently and turned away.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Commander, I would never steal from you,” she said. He caught her hand as she walked away and pulled her back to him, his arms around her waist.

“Mirriam, my love, I do believe you’re not being completely honest with me. Are you certain that’s the path you wish to take?” His eyes were so intense on hers, the liquid pools of amber hypnotizing her as he stared down at her.

“Um- I…” she started, but stopped when he slid his hands down her hips and into the pocket of her leather pants.

“I believe… _this_ … belongs to me,” he said as he pulled the ring out of her pocket and tucked it onto his little finger. Mirriam bit her lip and tilted her head down, looking up at him.

“Mm, you think you can play coy with me now, do you? I know you better than that, my little minx. You’ll have to earn it now, love,” Cullen said, challenging her. Mirriam pouted and sighed.

“Even if you already know what I’m going to say?”

“Mhmm… because you can’t answer a question that hasn’t been asked,” he said as he pressed his lips to the tender flesh of her neck.

“Oh! This is so unfair!” Mirriam grumbled. Cullen chuckled, his breath sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. His arms tightened around her waist as he teased her ear lobe.

“Nope, unfair is taking over my entire plan and turning it around on me. Now you have to pay the price, love,” he grinned against her neck.

“Cullen!” She whined, drawing his name out in two long syllables.

“Yes?” He asked, his hands tugging at the ties on the back of her shirt. Her breath caught and she felt her heartbeat increase. “Did you want something, my love? Or were you just calling out my name from sheer pleasure?” He laughed, toying with the strings and tracing her jawline with his lips. Mirriam’s fingers tightened around Cullen’s arms as he released the lacings on her shirt. She let out a soft moan as he tugged at the shoulders of her shirt, exposing the creamy flesh there. He kissed up and down from her neck to her shoulder and back.

“You haven’t answered me, sweetheart,” Cullen said. “I asked you if you wanted something…” he traced the neckline of her shirt across the tops of her breasts, his lips barely grazing her own as he spoke. Mirriam swallowed and tried to speak, but only a whimpering sound came out. Cullen chuckled and Mirriam felt warmth flood her.

“You. I just want you, Cullen,” she finally said.

“Mhmm… and are we going to do this your way… or _mine_?” He asked, a slight warning in his voice. His hands wandered down her arms, tugging her shirt down a little further, her back nearly bare as her shirt rested only on her arms and her breasts. Mirriam’s entire body tingled with anticipation. She inhaled his earthy scent, a trail of fire following his ever gentle touch on her back.

“Yours,” she whispered, barely able to speak.

“Good girl,” he said, leaning down to leave a line of kisses along her collarbone. Cullen reached his hand up into Mirriam’s hair and grabbed a handful, yanking her head back. She yelped as he did, but her mouth opened as she took in the pleasure. Cullen lowered his mouth to her neck and bit softly, drawing a moan from his prey.

“Cull-” she started.

“Quiet,” he ordered. “Don’t... make... a sound. _You_ toyed with my plans. Now I will toy with _yours_.”

Mirriam’s breath came in quick gasps as she pressed herself into him. Cullen’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other reaching up for her shirt, which barely clung to her elbows.

“You’ll obey my commands and follow my every order. If you do not, I shall be forced” -- he ripped her shirt from her arms and threw it to the ground -- “to take stronger action.” Mirriam pushed herself against him harder, feeling his erection push into her stomach as he toyed with her.

Cullen stepped into Mirriam, she stepping backward, until her bare back hit the fence. She groaned as he pushed himself against her, pressing her into the fence, the wood biting into her skin, little points of pleasure burning into her flesh. Cullen grabbed her arms and lifted them up above her head, curling her fingers around the top of the fence.

“Hold on to that. Do not… let go. No matter what happens,” Cullen said. Mirriam held onto the fence as tightly as she could. Cullen pressed tender kisses to the bare skin of her torso. His hands roamed along the side of her stomach while his lips tended to the peaks of her soft mounds. Mirriam whimpered as he sucked lightly, before teasing with his teeth.

“I said ‘quiet’, Mirriam,” Cullen said, his hands gripping her flesh in retaliation. Miriam writhed in pleasure beneath his touch. Cullen knelt down before her, his hands curling around behind her back, and pulled her stomach to his lips, her back arching as she struggled to hold the fence. She nearly cried out again, but kept her lips tightly closed.

“Now it’s time to test just how” -- her breath hitched as he yanked free the laces on her pants -- “obedient… you can be. After all” -- he slid her leather pants slowly down her thighs, his own breath catching when he noticed she wore no smalls -- “I must be sure my” -- he yanked her pants down all the way, her body bucking against the pressure -- “ _wife_ … will listen.”

Mirriam inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying hard not to make a noise. He’d said _wife_! Mirriam couldn’t help the grin that plastered her face as she thought about it.

But her reverie was broken in a moment as she inhaled in a hiss, for Cullen had bent his mouth to her core. His hands rested on her hips, holding her steady as he licked and lapped. Mirriam pressed herself against his tongue, never feeling close enough. She felt the slow waves of pleasure build up in her body.

Caught up in the moment, Mirriam lowered her hand to his hair without thinking, but quickly thrust it back to the fence, hoping he… wouldn’t notice? The deep, rumbling chuckle told her that was not the case.

Cullen pulled back from her, and stood slowly, his fingers tantalizing as he traced the contours of her body.

“Oh, how I hoped you would slip up, my dear, sweet Inquisitor,” Cullen said. Mirriam looked into his eyes, so full of desire and greedy with need. He licked his lips as he stared back at her and she felt herself dampen more under his white hot gaze.

Gripping both her hands in one of his, he held her arms in place, his other hand trailing down to her core. He teased and played at the soft, delicate skin, staring into her eyes as he watched them pool with hunger.

“You will not look away from me. I want to see your eyes as I pleasure you,” he demanded. Mirriam felt her heart race as she locked her gaze on his. Her eyes widened as he curled two fingers up into her hot, wet center, massaging her with fingers and thumb. Cullen grinned and his own eyes darkened as he watched her react.

Mirriam bucked under his touch, her body sending ripples of pleasure, but she was not quite there yet. So close, so very close! Only a moment longer! Mirriam couldn’t prevent the moan that escaped when Cullen pulled his fingers away a second too early for her. He laughed and traced a line across her collarbone with his fingers, leaving a trail of her own wetness.

“I told you to be quiet. I told you not to move. You simply don’t listen, do you, my dear?” He asked.

“Sweet Maker, Cullen. If you want me to be quiet, if you want me to be still, then make it so, Commander. Otherwise, finish what you’ve started before you _kill_ me!”

Cullen tsked and shook his head, smiling, his eyes betraying his calm reserve. “So impatient.” He pressed his lips to hers once more, still holding her hands above her head. Mirriam gripped his hand with her fingers and used her weight as leverage to lift her legs around his waist. Locking her feet behind his back, she lurched in a twist, causing him to lose hold of the fence, and her wrists. Her hands clamped on his shoulders, she jumped down and turned, thrusting him against the fence, her fingers interlocked with his, her arms against his, against the fence. She pushed herself up against his body and pressed her lips to his neck.

“Oh, ho ho! Look at my spritely little vixen, turning the tides, yet again today,” Cullen laughed against her hair, as he thrust himself against her as well. Mirriam felt his hardness push into her skin and she moaned, biting into his neck.

“I love you this way! So raw with need!” His voice was low and gravelly, soaked with lust.

“Then take me, Cullen! Please, take me!” Mirriam responded, pressing her naked body against his clothed one. Cullen growled and grabbed her, turning and slamming her against the fence again, his hand reaching down to her core, teasing and torturing.

“I will have you, my love. You will be shaken to your very soul with lust filled dreams of this night. I will be” -- Mirriam cried out as the first waves of completion overtook her, his fingers pumping into her -- “your undoing!”

Before she had a chance to recover, he knelt in front of her and tasted her again, his tongue gliding along her slick folds and over her swollen peak. Gripping her hips, he pulled her into him, sucking and lapping until she jolted again, screaming his name, under his masterful skill. He held her steady, knowing she’d fall to the ground if he didn’t.

He groaned as she called his name again, and stood, turning her to face the fence. He kissed her shoulders, one hand tracing her spine, the other undoing the laces on his own pants. After freeing himself, he pulled her hips toward him, her back arched as she leaned on the fence for support, and entered her from behind.

This time it was his turn to scream out _her_ name, which he did, most fervently, and she reciprocated as he thrust himself into her. Reaching around her hips, Cullen slid his fingers around her tender core, as he continued to press himself into her, deeper, deeper, _harder, faster_. Mirriam screamed out one last time as she came around him, and he pushed himself, his body glistening with sweat, until his own climax brought him to a slower, jolting push, his body spent.

Heaving and sweating, Mirriam stood as Cullen released her, and turned to embrace him. She laughed as she saw him, his shirt still on, pants and smalls around his calves, his boots still laced up.

“Who’s impatient now?” She asked. Cullen laughed, still breathing heavily, his arm against the fence for support.

“Oh… Mirriam. I love you. I love you so much,” he said. Mirriam’s heart fluttered as he spoke. She hadn’t expected such vigorous lovemaking today, and her legs felt wobbly from the exercise.

“I love you too, Cullen. So much,” she responded.

Cullen pulled his pants up just high enough to untie his boots, which he took off. He removed the rest of his clothing as well, grabbing the little coin from his pocket, and led Mirriam to the blanket on the docks.

“Come lay with me,” Cullen said. Mirriam knew it was a request and not a command, and obliged. They lay together, side by side, facing each other on the blanket under the warm sunlight. Mirriam couldn’t help but notice Cullen playing with the ring on his little finger.

“You know,” he said, “I had this whole thing planned out. We were going to sit in the clearing, have some ale and a little snack, and lay under the clouds, searching for shapes. You did that as a child, didn’t you?” Mirriam nodded in answer. “I thought it would be sweet. We’d look at the shapes and talk. Then I’d find one and say it was shaped like a child, a baby, and we’d talk about family for a bit. Then I would rise up, bringing you with me, fall to a knee and ask you The Question.” Mirriam could hear the capital letters in the phrase, and it made her heart skip a few beats. “But then you weren’t there. And I followed all these ridiculous little riddles and clues leading to a little coin,” he pulled the coin out and studied it. “And you were so sneaky, you gave me quite a fright. But you were so thoughtful and loving, trying to help me through this. But I don’t need help. I just need you. Marry me, Mirriam. Please?”

Mirriam felt a ripple of love wash over her as he said those words. Her tenderhearted Lion, so brave and powerful, so strong and commanding, so gentle and soft. She loved him. She loved him more than anything. And she wanted to be his forever. Mirriam smiled and leaned over, kissing his lips softly.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she jested. Cullen laughed and rolled over her, kissing her nose. “Can I have my ring back now?” Mirriam asked. Cullen laughed again and pulled it off his little finger, placing it gently on hers. He locked his fingers between hers and kissed her hand, and then her lips, before curling up with her in the sunlight.

 

 


End file.
